


Do you need a loofah?

by TMSharp819



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMSharp819/pseuds/TMSharp819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you need a loofah?

Beca wasn’t going to use the gym in the hotel, but she was so pumped from the win at World’s. She went to the after party, but it was boring. By the time she got there after all the interviews, most of the Bella’s were already sloshed.

“You’re finally here,” Chloe yelled to Beca, pulling her close like she tends to do.

“Yeah, but I think I’m just gonna head back to the room. I’ll see you later, okay,” Beca says back with a wink. Knowing her best friend was too far gone to remember that she was actually flirting with the redhead. God, why do I have to have a boyfriend? Beca huffed to herself while heading back to the room. She tried make a playlist to go with her mood, but she was too excited to just sit there. She decided to head to the gym.

She was listening to her music the whole time, so she was unaware of the people coming and going. After about 2 hours, she decided to head to the showers.

Beca walked into the wall of showers, hoping to be the only one because she’s shy, but that was definitely NOT what happened.

“Tiny Maus, odd place to run into each other, ja,” Luisa says with a cheeky grin.

“I… I….,” Beca had absolutely no idea how to respond because she was in aw at the sight of the German goddess before her.

“You’re staring tiny maus. What is the phrase? Take a picture and it will last a long time?”

“Fuck. Me,” Beca breathed out.

“That would be my pleasure maus,” Luisa slowly walked towards the naked Bella.

“Uhm, I…,” Beca stammered. “Yes.”

“Yes, what Maus?”

“Please, fuck me.”

“As you wish tiny maus.” Luisa pushes Beca against the wall.

“Umph.”

Luisa’s mouth was all over Beca. She made a giant L of purple bruises up Beca’s torso. Every bite emitting another moan from the brunette. Luisa lifted Beca up the wall. Placing the smaller girls legs around her neck. Licking at her core. 

“F.. fu…fuck,” was all Beca could get out before Luisa started moving her tongue faster, and thrusting 2 fingers in her. 

Luisa could feel Beca’s walls closing in, so she started slowing down her pace, wanting to make Beca’s orgasm last as long as she could. Enjoying the sounds of her maus moaning her name, having it echo through the showers. 

“Luisa, p.. please…”

That was all Luisa needed. She quickened her tongue, and fingers. Beca’s moans getting louder and louder. She could the smaller girl coming undone. Luisa cleaned her up with a very large smile on her face. She set her down, but the smaller girl nearly collapsed. Luisa quickly grabbed her by the waist.

“Let’s get you something to drink, ja?”

All Beca could manage was a head nod, and added, “Can we do that again?”

“Of course Tiny Maus, we vill go back to my room.”


End file.
